Wizard Island Center for Scientific Advancement
The Wizard Island Complex for Scientific Advancement was built on Wizard Island, in the middle of Crater Lake in Oregon. The descendants of a group of predark scientists worked here on weapons research, inventing and perfecting items in a wide variety of fields under the auspices of Project Eurydice. The complex and the island itself were destroyed when a series of explosions set off the companions inside caused the volcano to erupt (Crater Lake). Description This Facility was hidden far below the waters of Crater Lake Oregon. It was built in secret by the government for a secret project known only as Project Eurydice. It was born during the chaotic years just before the end for research into bigger, better, more destructive weapons. The facility was located on an island located on the lake itself. The only way to gain access to the facility is by boat and a single concrete slope which lead to a single reinforced doorway which was hidden by a overhand of jagged rock, which conceals the facility from prying eyes. A eighty five second elevator allows access to the rest of the facility. The facility originally housed a total of seventeen hundred souls. During the years that followed the nuclear holocaust, the scientists, military staff and support personnel survived sealed away, their air filtered, their food created from a vast nearly limitless supply of time safe chemicals. The facility was totally self-sufficient. The scientists simply continued their research. Now, just over one hundred years after the war, there are only a total of sixty one scientists, and forty sec men, all retarded muties who are controlled by cybernetic implants. The facility was made up of dormitories, research facilities, storage chambers, offices, a firing range, holding cells, libraries and record storage, and many, many more facilities which would have been needed to ensure survival The sec men of the facility were dressed in gleaming black uniforms, long black boots with flat heels, and domed helmets with visors that completely covered the sec mans face. They all walked awkwardly, as if being controlled (which they were because of the cybernetic implants), and would move as one entity, instead of a squad. They were incapable of independent thought, always relying on orders from the scientists before performing any actions. The scientists did not use clocks on Wizard island. Instead their clocks were divided into three coloured sections. One red, one amber, and one green. Each section was further divided into five equal portions lettered A to E. Due to the generations of inbreeding, the scientists all suffered from some sort of deformity or another. Several were dwarven in stature, including one who had to use a spider like frame to move. Another was a giant, nearly eight feet tall with the lumpy features of acromegaly. A woman who’s face and head was totally devoid of hair, two pretty girls with blond hair and blue eyes who lost control of their bladders and bowels when they laughed. The staff members knew of Doc Tanner and this is where Ryan and Krysty discovered the truth about him when they explore one of the facilities rarely used libraries. Project Eurydice, as mentioned before, was research into weaponry. The facility is run by committee, and it was decided some months before their arrival that they would finally unleash the fruits of their century of research upon the world in only a matter of days. Some of the weapons were conventional in manner. Some were chemical, some biological, and many were dreamt up after the war, such as the molecular Destabilizer, rail guns, laser weapons, plasma weapons and other even more frightening devices of death and destruction. Each of the weapons storage facilities were separated into the following categories: Chemical Medical Nerve Toxins Sight Audio Destroyers Neural Synapse Breakers RPV (Remotely piloted vehicles) Sensors Avoidance LAMPS (light airborne multipurpose systems) Battle support missiles Air Defence Missiles Surface to Air Missiles Forward area guided projectiles And many, many other weapons and weapon systems. If the staff of Wizard Island were allowed to unleash their arsenal of death upon the world, all life on the planet would have been destroyed entirely. Nothing would have escaped destruction or death. Fortunately, Ryan and his band were able to not only kill most of the scientists and their sec men, but set off the weapons, destroying not only the facility, but causing the volcano to erupt, ensuring that the island and all the weapons of mass death were destroyed completely. Category:Totality Concept Category:Deathlands Locations